Se Não Pode Com Eles, Junte se a Eles
by Srta. Mandy Malfoy
Summary: EX-TUDO POR UM LOIRO DE OLHOS CINZAS! Draco está de volta a Hogwarts e tem motivos para tal;Harry também está,apesar de quase não ir as aulas;Gina está cansada de ser deixada para trás e quer mudanças...Vai uma dose de Firewhisky para acompanhar?CAP 4 ON!
1. A Volta do Odiado

**Capitulo 1 - A volta do odiado**

- Tchau mamãe! Te vejo no Natal!

Gina estava sentada na janela do vagão acenando para Molly, enquanto o trem ia tomando velocidade em direção à Hogwarts. Suas colegas Santana Banks, Anne Gunter e Luna Lovegood conversavam animadas contando as novidades, os acontecimentos e todo tipo de fofoca no geral que estavam pendentes das férias. Gina sentou-se no banco junto com elas e se juntou à conversa.

Entretanto, não demorou muito tempo para as colegas mudarem de repente de assunto.

- E então Gina, como estão as coisas com o Harry? – Perguntaram as três quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem... Enroladas. – Respondeu enfim.

Ela já esperava por essa pergunta, mas não havia conseguido pensar em um jeito melhor de descrever. Ele havia terminado com ela no ano passado por questões de "segurança", entretanto, o clima tenso que prevaleceu durante as férias na Toca ainda deixavam as coisas muito mal definidas. Gina estava certa de que, antes de voltarem para Hogwarts, ela conseguiria fazer Harry desistir da ideia de proteção dele e voltar a assumir o namoro. Mas, desde o dia anterior ao embarque, ele andava evitando-a.

- Humm... Mas, tá mais inclinado para um "juntos para sempre" ou um "pé na bunda bem feio"? - Perguntou Santana.

- Nem um, nem outro. Só... Enrolado. – Gina fez uma cara fechada e lançou olhares de quem quer encerrar o assunto. Definitivamente não estava a fim de discutir isso agora. Nunca talvez. – Enfim, como foi o verão de vocês?

Gina gostava das suas amigas, muito. Mas elas sabiam ser bem inconvenientes às vezes.

Santana era sua melhor amiga e uma das mais cobiçadas garotas da escola. Tinha os cabelos pretos e longos, olhos verdes e uma pele alva como a de Gina. Estava no 6º ano, assim como as demais do vagão, mas o que mais diferenciava ela de todas as outras era a casa a que ela pertencia: Sonserina. Incrivelmente, isso nunca atrapalhou a relação dela nem com as suas amigas e nem com a própria casa dela. Ela era respeitada o suficiente para não ter ninguém se metendo nas suas amizades.

A outra garota, Anne, era negra com um cabelo bem cheio e rebelde que ela assumia com gosto. Tinha olhos pretos profundos e um corpo invejável. Às vezes podia ser meio grossa, mas era o seu jeito rápido e direto que faziam as pessoas pensarem isso. Ela era daquelas que falam mesmo e pronto. Pertencia à casa da Lufa-Lufa.

Quanto a Luna, dispensa muitos comentários, pois continuava a mesma garota sonhadora de sempre. Seu corpo também não havia mudado muito, continuava com um rostinho angelical de criança e o corpo seguia na mesma faixa.

Quanto à Gina, bem, esta sim mudou bastante com o passar dos anos. Estava muito mais amadurecida tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. Além de muito mais firme e corajosa também havia aprendido a não abaixar a cabeça para mais ninguém, o que mostrava sua mudança de comportamento.

Quanto ao físico, Gina estava alta e esbelta com curvas bem delineadas. Seus olhos antes de um tom castanho escuro agora estavam mais claros e, dependendo da luz, ficavam de um tom esverdeado. Seu cabelo ruivo flamejante estava chegando a metade das costas, com ondulações leves que balançavam sedosas e brilhantes com seu caminhar. Seu rosto ainda era coberto de sardas e continuava parecendo uma bonequinha de porcelana, porém, não mais com aquele ar infantil de antigamente.

Gina também era uma das garotas mais cobiçadas da escola, só perdia para Santana, pois esta também tinha seguidores da Sonserina. A ruiva era simplesmente odiada pela Sonserina por motivos óbvios. No quarteto de amigas apenas Luna não se encaixava nessa parte, mas ainda assim eram chamadas de Quarteto Fantástico por alguns.

Enquanto as quatro conversavam animadas, a alguns vagões a frente uma conversa muito mais séria rolava entre o Trio Maravilha que discutiam seus próprios problemas que não eram poucos.

- Eu ainda não entendo como você pretende dar continuidade a busca pelas Horcruxes preso aqui em Hogwarts. – Rony bufou mexendo no cabelo de forma angustiada.

- Eu já disse que tenho tudo resolvido, não precisam se preocupar. – Harry respondeu tentando evitar passar maiores informações. Não queria que os amigos entrassem nessa loucura com ele. Já havia perdido pessoas demais por estarem com ele.

- Harry, eu sei que você esta tentando nos proteger, mas se você não nos contar o que tem em mente eu vou ser obrigada a colocar Veritasserum no seu suco de abóbora! Ao menos nos conte o seu plano, pode ser que você esteja pensando em algo que é uma furada e nós só queremos ajudar! Como sempre fizemos! – Hermione estava desesperada. Tentava convencer o moreno a contar o seu plano as ferias inteiras e não conseguia acreditar que tinha chegado ao ponto de ameaçá-lo.

- Ah, mas que saco vocês! Por que não podem simplesmente esquecer isso e me deixar resolver tudo sozinho? – Harry sabia que era algo egocêntrico de se dizer, só que não sabia mais como contestar os argumentos dos dois.

- Pela milésima vez, Harry, porque nós nos preocupamos com você! Você é, e sempre será, meu melhor amigo, poxa! Eu quero saber no que você está se metendo e quero te ajudar com isso! Mesmo que tenha que te ajudar de fora já que você não nos quer no campo de batalha, mas a gente quer tentar ajudar do mesmo jeito! – Disse Rony com entusiasmo na voz tentando passar ao máximo para o amigo a mensagem de que não importa o que aconteça eles sempre estarão juntos.

- Arre! Esta bem então! Vocês iriam acabar notando de qualquer forma, sei que não são idiotas nem nada do tipo. Ai saco. É o seguinte: Hogwarts será apenas um disfarce, eu já combinei tudo com a profe... - digo, diretora McGonagall. Não farei todos os testes nem assistirei a todas as aulas, mas os professores continuarão marcando minha presença e me dando notas. Mas isso será apenas para mim, nem cogitem a ideia de contestarem!

- Mas Harry, você precisa da gente! Somos um time, sempre nos damos melhor quando juntos! – Hermione protestou.

- Isso terá de mudar. A batalha final será entre mim e Voldemort, mais ninguém. É a mim que ele quer. Eu preciso aprender a me virar sozinho e estar preparado para isso. – Harry respondeu sem olhá-los, preferia encarar as árvores que passavam pela janela em alta velocidade.

- Mas... – Rony tentou.

- Assunto encerrado! – Harry explodiu e os três se calaram absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. Harry odiava ter que fazer isso com eles, mas não queria colocar a vida de mais ninguém em risco.

Apos uns cinco minutos de um silencio profundo e intenso, Rony se pronunciou novamente.

- Harry... E quanto a minha irmã?

- Rony, você sabe que eu terminei tudo com ela ano passado para sua própria segurança... E deixei isso bem claro para ela. – Isso não era uma total mentira, mas Harry sabia muito bem que as coisas ficaram tudo menos claras entre eles graças a todos os encontros escondidos na Toca.

- Não minta para si mesmo Harry. Todo mundo sabe dos seus encontros "secretos" com ela. – Hermione nem sequer olhou para ele ao falar, continuava lendo uma edição do Profeta Diário que tinha começado a ler depois da discussão anterior.

Harry começou a suar frio e ficar vermelho. Rony lhe lançava um olhar fixo que dizia claramente para fazer uma boa escolha de palavras.

- Nós... Nós tivemos alguns encontros, mas... Eu sempre deixei claro que não iria assumir que estamos juntos publicamente. Não enquanto a guerra não acabasse.

- Então vocês estão mesmo juntos? Vai garantir isso a ela? – Rony sempre se mostrava super protetor quando se tratava de Gina.

- Rony, pelo amor de Merlin, enfie isso na sua cabeça: eu amo sua irmã e tudo o que eu faço que possa magoá-la agora, servira para protegê-la. E podemos assumir tudo depois, quando finalmente estivermos em tempos de paz.

- Certo, apenas lembre-se de deixar isso claro para ela antes de começar a ignorá-la aqui em Hogwarts, ok? Não quero ver minha irmã andando triste pelos cantos de novo. – Rony encerrou o assunto no momento exato em que o carrinho de doces passava e o trio aproveitou para fazerem umas comprinhas.

Cada qual com seus doces, começaram a falar sobre a escola, as provas e os professores. Hermione e Rony estavam bem absortos na conversa, mas Harry apenas assentia com a cabeça de vez em quando, seus pensamentos estavam bem longe daquele assunto. Ele sabia que o assunto "Gina" nunca estaria encerrado. Era só uma bola de neve aumentando cada vez mais...

**xXx**

- Atenção, por favor!

McGonagall acabava de subir no palanque de diretora e iria começar os avisos anuais. Os alunos novatos já haviam sido selecionados e o salão inteiro estava em silêncio, aguardando tensos pelas notícias. O ano anterior havia terminado de forma trágica e todos sabiam que haveria muitas mudanças.

- Como todos sabem, nosso antigo diretor Alvo Dumbledore foi assassinado ano passado pelo ex-professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, Severus Snape, que se encontra foragido. Eu assumo esse ano como nova diretora desta escola. Para o cargo deixado pelo ex-professor Snape, teremos a volta de Remus Lupin como professor desta matéria.

Aplausos soaram pelo saguão quando Lupin se levantou e acenou dando uma singela piscada de olho para Harry, Rony e Hermione que foram pegos de surpresa com a notícia. Passaram o verão inteiro tentando adivinhar quem seria o novo professor e chegaram a perguntar diretamente para ele por ideias. A diretora voltou a levantar a mão pedindo por silencio.

- Para aqueles que possam estar apreensivos com o problema de saúde do professor Lupin, saibam que ele esta se tratando, com um excelente acompanhamento, e que, caso seja preciso, teremos uma professora substituta a disposição.

Um burburinho começou a se instalar pelo salão, mas a diretora não deu tempo para que este se prolongasse.

- Este ano também teremos novas normas de segurança. Todos os alunos deverão estar dentro de castelo as 18h em ponto. Temos aurores vigiando toda a área da escola e, se algum aluno for pego fora do castelo depois do toque de recolher, será gravemente punido. O horário para estar dentro do seu devido salão comunal será logo depois do jantar, ou seja, às 21h em ponto todos os alunos estarão proibidos de saírem de seus devidos salões comunais. Os quadros que guardam as portas de cada salão estarão sob ordem de não aceitarem mais alunos entrarem ou saírem depois do horário limite. Quem for pego perambulando pelos corredores depois das 21h será punido. Para finalizar, os escudos de proteção da escola foram fortificados e mais barreiras magicas foram instaladas, mas com isso vocês não devem se preocupar.

McGonagall deu uma pausa para beber um gole de seu suco de abóbora enquanto se preparava para dar o último aviso e, com certeza, o que causaria mais estardalhaço entre os alunos.

O ultimo aviso antes de liberarmos todos vocês para jantarem será o mais breve porem tenho certeza que o mais tumultuoso. Saibam, antes de tudo, que, quando os professores e eu tomamos decisões, principalmente este ano, nós realmente sabemos o que estamos fazendo e nos certificamos disso de todas as formas possíveis. Deixado isso claro, quero que recebam sem preconceitos ou maus julgamentos a volta de um aluno que muitos achavam que não voltaria, mas que eu garanto a vocês que se mostrou digno de estar aqui conosco. Deem boas vindas a Draco Malfoy, da Sonserina.

**xXx**

**n/a – **Oooooi gente =D

Depois de mais de anos sem postar nada, estou de volta a ativa dessa vez com uma fica longa, olha só que avanco! Alias, minha primeira longa, então please, me deem um desconto no tamanho dos capitulos, cliches e essas coisas e me encham de reviews pra estimular, se não eu desisto e volto para as one shots =P

Bem, só para completar essa primeira n/a basica, quero agradecer imensamente a Tati Black, minha beta maravilhosa que fez um excelente trabalho com esse capitulo e com o segundo também. SIIIIM o segundo capitulo esta prontinho mas só vem ao ar com minimo de 10 reviews! Qual é gente, nem é muita coisa, ne? Hahahaha

Espero que tenham gostado desse iniciozinho (alias, bota "inho" nisso neh? Capitulo grande não é meu forte, já fiquem sabendo =P) com esse finalzinho meio tenso, mas relaxem porque eu já estou na metade do capitulo 3, então só dependo das reviews para postar o 2. Alias, só vou postar capitulo novo quando tiver o próximo pronto, assim fica um incentivo de reviews e um incentivo pra mim de continuar também ;)

Beijoos gente, próximo cap comento as reviews!

Ps.: Sorry pela falta de acentos e cedilhas nessa n/a eu esqueci de coloca-la no arquivo que eu mandei pra Tati betar e to anciosa demais pra postar esse capitulo para ter a paciencia de mandar de volta pra ela só pra betar essa coisinha de nada HAHAHAHAHA


	2. Verdades Reveladas

**Capitulo 2 - Verdades reveldas**

- Fowlks!

A gárgula que guardava a escada a qual levava ao escritório da diretora pulou para o lado, liberando a passagem para um Harry extremamente furioso.

Assim que Draco Malfoy apareceu no saguão, um silêncio absoluto se instalou. Nem a mesa da Sonserina se manisfetou. Harry fez menção de se levantar, mas Hermione o puxou pela capa para continuar sentado. Ele mandou um olhar indignado para a diretora que respondeu com um simples movimento dos lábios onde Harry leu claramente a palavra "Fowlks". Soube imediatamente que se tratava da senha do escritório e associou que ela lhe daria as devidas explicações depois.

Agora, ali estava ele, louco da vida e esperando que a diretora realmente tivesse uma ótima explicação para aquele filhote de cobra e aprendiz de comensal estar de volta à escola.

- Entre Potter. Você tem apenas 32 minutos até o toque de recolher. – A diretora McGonagall nem sequer tirou os olhos do pergaminho que estava assinando. Apenas fez um gesto com a mão livre indicando a cadeira para Harry. – Sente-se.

- Prof... Diretora McGonagall, eu tenho apenas uma única pergunta a respeito da volta do Malfoy: por quê?

A diretora pousou a pena e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. Respirou fundo e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry para responder.

- Draco foi obrigado a assitir o assassinato dos seus próprios pais, Potter. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado os matou pessoalmente, e torturou o jovem Malfoy até ele se encontrar à beira da morte. Depois, abandonou-o no meio do nada para morrer na solidão. E quem o encontrou, desmaiado e já rodeado por corvos, foi Olho Tonto Moody que o trouxe até mim para decidir o que fazer. Primeiro eu o mandei para a Ala Hospitalar onde madame Pomfrey cuidou dele até que estivesse bom o sufiente para nos contar sua história, a qual eu, pacientemente, ouvi inteira.

- Mas ele tentou matar Dumbledore! – Harry exclamou sem sentir nem um pingo de pena pelo o que o garoto passou.

- Acalme-se Potter. Peço que não me interrompa até que eu termine de contar tudo. Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape estão do nosso lado. – Harry quis se manifestar, mas foi calado com um gesto e um olhar severo – Usamos legilimência, veritaserum e tudo o que podíamos para confirmar sua história. Confesso vergonhosamente que usei até mesmo uma Maldição Imperdoável em Severus Snape como tortura, por pura raiva e falta de autocontrole. Mas, enfim, eu posso lhe garantir que tanto Snape como o Malfoy estão falando a verdade. No caso do jovem Malfoy foi visível, desde a primeira vez que ele contou sua versão, que ele não estava mentindo, pois estava realmente afetado pelo trauma.

Ela deu uma pequena pausa e olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore. Ele estava dormindo serenamente no momento. Uma certa melancolia passou pelos olhos da diretora.

- Ele também nos ajudou Harry. Alvo Dumbledore ainda pode dar seu depoimento e, creio eu, que nele o senhor confia. Pois saiba que ele confirmou toda a história que Draco e Snape nos contaram.

- Diretora, desculpe-me, mas... Snape não está foragido? – Harry não entendera como Snape de repente aparecera.

- Sim, e eu sinto muito, mas não irei lhe dar esses detalhes de como entramos em contato com ele. Apenas irei lhe contar o que você precisa saber para compreender o papel de Snape. Dumbledore pediu para Severus o assassinar, a fim de poupar o jovem Malfoy de ser o autor desse crime. Severus sempre foi o espião de Dumbledore e se fazia de espião de seu Lord. Draco recebeu a missão de assassinar nosso diretor para compensar as falhas do pai e assim poupar-lhe a vida. O Lord não ficou nada satisfeito com Draco e, mesmo com Dumbledore morto, assassinou os seus pais e o torturou e abandonou. Quanto a Severus, ele havia feito um pacto com Narcisa para proteger Draco a qualquer custo. E foi isso que ele fez, com o apoio e a cumplicidade de Dumbledore. Foi graças a Severus que o Lord não assassinou Draco também. Agora Severus se passa por fiel seguidor do seu Lord enquanto repassa todas as informações possíveis para a Ordem da Fênix, estando sempre sob efeito do veritaserum e abrindo sua mente para que possamos usar legilimência nele.

Um silêncio enorme reinou. McGonagall olhou para seu relógio na parede e se virou para Harry.

- Voce tem apenas 13 minutos para estar em seu salão comunal, Potter. Tem mais alguma pergunta?

- Bem... Eu não tenho com o quê contra argumentar, apesar de ainda sentir imenso ódio pelos dois e nunca conseguir perdoá-los por tudo o que fizeram. – Harry se sentia realmente frustrado e irritado com tudo isso. No fundo sentia-se bem por Dumbledore não ter morrido em vão, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar que Snape e Malfoy eram simplesmente "bonzinhos". – Tenho permissão para compartilhar essa história com Rony, Gina e Hermione?

- Creio que o senhor e a senhorita Weasley e a senhorita Granger são dignos de nossa confiança. Mas, por favor, peço que tenham extremo cuidado com essas informações. Se, de alguma forma, outra pessoa, que não vocês quatro, ficar sabendo disso e, por um acaso, deixar essa história sair da escola, estaremos correndo imenso risco.

- Certo, diretora McGonagall. Tomaremos cuidado. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Potter. E bom, o senhor deve correr. Tem apenas 8 minutos.

**xXx**

- Estou... Sem palavras! – Disse uma Hermione que, junto com Rony e Gina, estavam pasmos e ainda em fase de processamento de tantas informações que, de uma vez só, Harry compartilhara com eles.

- Espera. Deixe-me recapitular. Malfoy é inocente e está colaborando com a Ordem. Snape matou Dumbledore a mando do mesmo para proteger Malfoy e também está colaborando. Dumbledore confirmou tudo dizendo que ambos são pessoas amáveis e verdadeiras e que está tudo "paz e amor" e devemos confiar nos dois? O mundo só pode ter virado de cabeça pra baixo! – Rony exclamou exasperado se jogando para trás na poltrona e virando a cabeça de forma a olhar para o teto enquanto, com uma mão, mexia no cabelo.

- Bem, quanto ao "amáveis e verdadeiras" e o "paz e amor" eu acho que você exagerou, mas o que há de errado com o resto? Sinceramente, acho que deveríamos estar é felizes por termos menos inimigos e mais aliados do nosso lado. – Gina contra argumentou pensativa. Não gostava da ideia também, odiava os dois tanto quanto qualquer um do trio, mas sabia que não adiantava ficar batendo na mesma tecla, tendo até mesmo Dumbledore confirmado toda a história.

- Mas ainda é difícil demais simplesmente acreditar nessa história. Você realmente tem certeza de tudo Harry? – Rony perguntou pela terceira vez naquela noite.

- Sim Rony, infelizmente temos que aceitar que Malfoy é inocente e Snape sempre foi espião de Dumbledore. – Hermione encerrou cética.

- Certo, mas não é por isso que agora eu vou ser "todo sorrisos" com aquela doninha albina. Ele pode ter sofrido, mas eu digo que foi tudo merecido por ele ser um sonserino estúpido, mesquinho, ridículo, nojento e desprezível. – Rony cruzou os braços e fez bico de emburrado.

- Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas? – Gina estava horrorizada com o seu irmão. – Você realmente acha que ele mereceu ver seus pais serem torturados e assassinados na sua frente? Acha que ele mereceu todas as torturas e depois ter sido abandonado ao "Deus dará"? Você realmente não acha que se não fosse por toda a influência do Lord e da magia negra na família dele, desde séculos atrás, ele não seria uma pessoa até aturável? Porque eu, sinceramente, acho!

- Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo você realmente defender aquela cobra nojenta! – Disse Rony incrédulo olhando para Hermione e Harry em busca de apoio.

- Só estou dizendo que, por mais que eu também ainda odeie aquele garoto, ele não merecia passar por tudo isso. Ninguém merece ver seus pais serem assassinados, ainda mais nessa idade, para ficar atormentado pelo resto da vida! – Disse Gina em autodefesa.

- Ah então quer dizer que só é ruim ter os pais assassinados quando se pode lembrar-se disso? – Perguntou Harry parecendo um tanto magoado.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Harry, você sabe muito bem que não foi. – Gina se arrependeu imensamente do que disse. Como pudera esquecer que Harry também teve os pais assassinados na sua frente? A única diferença era que ele era um bebê e, portanto, não se lembrava de nada. – Me desculpe Harry.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendi. Esquece.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas Hermione, cansada desses silêncios constrangedores que estavam acontecendo com frequência, começou a falar sobre a volta do professor Lupin, algo que certamente animou a todos e fez o clima ruim passar.

Depois de algum tempo conversando, Gina deu um enorme bocejo e anunciou que já ia dormir. Tinha uma reunião cedo amanhã com os outros monitores. Sim, Gina era monitora esse ano.

- Ahn... Gina. Podemos conversar um pouco antes de você ir? – Harry pediu coçando a nuca e sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- Claro Harry. – Gina não gostava quando ele vinha com esses papos. Na maioria era para falar coisas que não a deixaria nem um pouco feliz.

- Gina, eu quero só deixar claro, mais uma vez para você, a pedido do seu irmão, sobre como está a nossa situação. – Harry resolveu não enrolar. Sabia que se ficasse enrolando ia ser pior e ela iria ficar mais irritada e magoada.

- É, eu sei. Você me ignora total, vai salvar o mundo e, depois, volta no seu cavalo branco dizendo que, finalmente, podemos ficar juntos sem nos escondermos. Tá, eu já sei de tudo isso. Posso ir dormir? – Ela definitivamente não gostava dessas conversas. Sentia vontade de dizer mais, sentia vontade de dizer que para melhorar a atuação de "nós não temos nada" eles até deveriam ficar com outras pessoas, mas se segurava, pois, no fundo, sabia que Harry só queria o bem dela.

- Gina... Por favor, não fique brava comigo. Eu cedi aos seus pedidos na Toca, mas não deveria ter feito isso, pois lhe dei esperanças de que fôssemos voltar a namorar aqui em Hogwarts, mas eu não posso arriscar te perder. Simplesmente não posso. – Harry estava suplicando que ela entendesse. Ele passou as costas da mão de leve no rosto de Gina, como um carinho, mas esta logo se desvencilhou.

- Se vamos fazer isso, então façamos direito, Harry. Boa noite. – Ela se virou e subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino, girando na direção do seu quarto individual de monitora, deixando um Harry cabisbaixo para trás.

"_Assim será melhor Gina, um dia você vai entender"_ Pensava Harry vontando a se juntar a Rony e Hermione.

**xXx**

**N/A: **Ooooi gente! =D

Primeiro de tudo, a parte sobre 10 reviews para postar o cap 2 foi errado! Era pra colocar isso nessa N/A de agora, pedindo 10 reviews para a postagem do cap 3 xP Eu estou eh muitissimo feliz com as reviews que eu tive =D

Enfim, que acharam desse novo cap? Espero que nao tenha ficado muito forcada a explicacao do Draco e do Snape =]  
E bem, ja disse que caps longos nao sao meu forte neh? haha, sorry for that girls ;P

O capitulo 3 esta prontinho e acabei de enviar pra minha beta Tati maravilhosa hahaha, mas como eu disse, quero ter um total de 10 reviews pra esse capitulo sair (so mais 6, nem eh tanto, 2 a mais que o primeiro cap haha)

Tah, eu nao tenho mais muito o que falar, so desejar um super-mega-feliz Ano Novo pra todas voces e espero que voces todas tenham tido um oooootimo Natal!

So para complementar, muito orbigada pelas reviews:

**Tati Black **(eh bom ficar quietinha mesmo viu? hahahaha Beta maravilhosa ;D)  
**Kandra** (aee, acompanha mesmo, please! 1a fic longa a gente precisa de estimulos pra continuar ;] )  
**Schaala** (Harry simplesmente EH um EMO, ele nao tem so ataques HAHAHA)  
**Lidiia** (matando sua ansiedade, ai esta um capitulo fresquinho pra voce! =D)

ps.: novamente, nao mandei a N/A no arquivo a ser betado, mas juro que pro capitulo 3 eu vou mandar, sei que eh horrivel ler "internetes" sem acentos, cedilhas e essas coisas =P


	3. Lanchinho Noturno

**Capitulo 3 - Lanchinho Noturno**

- Ah Draco... Senti sua falta...

Pansy e Draco estavam nus, debaixo das cobertas, deitados na cama do garoto. Ele mal acabara de contar sua história para seus amigos sonserinos Blaise Zabine, Alicia Spnelly e Pansy Parkinson – depois de muita insistência da parte deles e omitindo os maiores detalhes – quando esta última o agarrou e arrastou-o para o quarto. Ele definitivamente não gostava da garota, mas achava ela ao menos útil para satisfazer seus desejos na cama. Então a usava.

- Sentiu falta de mim ou do que eu faço? – Perguntou com a voz rouca no ouvido da garota, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto acariciava seu seio. Ela apenas gemeu em resposta. – Imaginei.

_Toc Toc Toc_

- Draco? Está vestido? – Era Blaise.

- Estou – Draco respondeu após pôr a cueca e já recolocando as calças de moletom cinza do seu pijama. – Mas a Pansy esta nua.

- Grande coisa. – Blaise respondeu entrando no quarto.

- Hey! Poderia ao menos perguntar se EU me importo! – reclamou Pansy sentando-se na cama, sem se preocupar em cobrir os seios. Blaise deu de ombros e se dirigiu a Draco.

- Quem diria hein, senhor "bonzinho". – Caçoou.

- Não me chame assim, seu idiota. – Draco resmungou olhando friamente pra ele. – Você sabe muito bem que tive meus motivos. E estou pouco me lixando se toda a Sonserina me considera um traidor. Eu que não ia morrer por orgulho. Sou mais esperto do que isso. Antes deixar a informação vazar e receber toda proteção e cuidados, do que perder minha vida.

- Calma, eu não tô te julgando. Eu concordo contigo. Você foi esperto, assim como todo Sonserino tem que ser. Pensar na sua segurança em primeiro lugar. – Blaise concordou colocando a mão no ombro do amigo. – Mas, que mal lhe pergunte, onde é que você esta morando?

- Não e óbvio? Aqui. Essa e minha nova "casa". Ao menos tenho o quarto dos monitores – Respondeu Draco sem nem um pingo de animação ao afirmar isso.

- E que quarto em? Cama de casal, armário e banheiro individual, acesso fácil ao banheiro dos monitores, corredor perto da cozinha... – A cada vantagem Blaise ia levantando um dedo e apontando entusiasmado.

- Blaise, você está parecendo um corretor de imóveis. – Disse Pansy rindo de forma infantil.

- Um o quê? – Perguntaram ambos os garotos.

- Um corretor de... Ah, esquece. Coisa de trouxa. – Respondeu envergonhada abanando com a mão e virando rosto.

- Por que diabos você quis estudar essa matéria mesmo? – Perguntou Draco revirando os olhos.

- Ah, só pra completar os créditos. Ao menos é algo fácil! – Respondeu ela animada e batendo palminhas para si mesma.

Pansy Parkinson era uma garota que tinha de tudo: dinheiro, popularidade, garotos aos seus pés, beleza... Menos inteligência.

- Certo, que seja. Eu estou com fome, não consegui comer nada no jantar. Vou dar um pulo na cozinha. Na boa, se forem fazer algo, não usem meu quarto. É serio. Eu sei quando vocês usam e sei como puni-los também. – Disse Draco antes de se virar para uma porta que tinha na outra extremidade do quarto, oposta àquela que dava pra o salão comunal.

Essa era a maior vantagem dos quartos dos monitores para Draco. Como os monitores ficam geralmente fazendo rondas até mais tarde, eles não conseguem entrar pela porta do salão comunal, pois os quadros não permitem. Para isso, eles têm uma porta com chave só deles, que dá diretamente no corredor, sem quadros para trancar a passagem. Um detalhe básico: Draco não era monitor, mas exigiu pelo menos ter o melhor quarto já que iria ficar preso na escola, contra a sua vontade.

O garoto já havia começado a se dirigir à cozinha, quando se lembrou que estava sem camisa. _"Ah, dane-se."_ Pensou um tanto irritado. Não queria voltar no quarto e ter que aguentar mais um pouco da falta de cérebro da Pansy ou as conversas chatas de Blaise. Hoje, em especial, estava sem a mínima paciência. Ele já sabia que não seria bem recebido por muita gente, mas ainda se sentia frustrado por não poder mais sustentar o ar superior de um Malfoy. Ser um Malfoy agora não significava mais nada.

Não havia notado que já estava perto da cozinha e quase deu de cara com o quadro de frutas. Fez cócegas na pêra e a porta se abriu. Estava tudo escuro, a não ser por uma fraca luz em cima de uma bancada. Havia uma pessoa andando de um lado para o outro, com pressa, mexendo com ingredientes e misturando coisas. Draco estranhou. Não eram os elfos que trabalhavam na cozinha? Ou será que aquele clube estúpido da Granger influenciou até a McGonagall e ela colocou pessoas para trabalhar agora? _"Até parece!"_ Pensou desgostoso.

Sorrateiramente entrou na cozinha e fechou a porta atrás de si, sem fazer barulho. Draco foi em direção à bancada iluminada, evitando ao máximo fazer barulho enquanto caminhava ou esbarrar em alguma coisa. O garoto percebeu logo que era uma garota, ao ver os cabelos longos dela balançando com o caminhar atarefado. Ela estava sem o uniforme de Hogwarts, usava roupas trouxas simples: um short e uma blusa justa, um tanto curta. Draco estava tentando identificar a garota, mas estava difícil, pois ela estava contra a luz.

Ficou agachado por trás de uma mesa, observando-a por um minuto, quando ela finalmente parou um pouco para prender os cabelos. A luz bateu sobre seu cabelo refletindo um brilho vermelho. "Quantas ruivas existem nessa escola?" Draco se pegou pensando, mas foi tirado dos seus devaneios ao ouvir um barulho metálico vindo da direção da garota.

- Merda! – Ela falou em tom de sussurro, mas audível numa cozinha deserta. – Por que eu sempre derrubo alguma coisa?

"_Meu dia não poderia ficar melhor"_ Draco pensou, com um sorriso de escárnio. Finalmente a reconhecera pela voz. Era Virgínia Weasley. Ele saiu de seu esconderijo e foi até a garota, sem que ela percebesse, pois estava atarefada demais juntando a fôrma que havia derrubado. Ele deu uma olhada por cima da mesa e viu vários bichinhos, feitos de massa para biscoitos, esperando para irem ao forno e uma lata já cheia até a metade de outros prontos.

- Alguma ocasião especial, Weasley? – Perguntou cruzando os braços e se apoiando na mesa. A menina quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Deu um pulo de quase meio metro e virou-se na direção dele com a mão no peito e os olhos arregalados. Depois de forçar a vista pra enxergar na escuridão, reconheceu o garoto. Fechou a cara e colocou as mãos na cintura numa pose de irritada.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – Perguntou enfezada e tentando em vão esconder com o corpo os biscoitos de bichinhos. Qualquer um poderia ter entrado naquela cozinha, até mesmo Snape, mas não ELE.

- Sabe Weasley, você não precisa ficar vindo roubar comida da cozinha às escondidas no meio da noite. Pode repetir o jantar quantas vezes quiser, não importa o quão morta de fome você é. Sei que não é acostumada à fartura, mas aqui você pode aproveitar disso um pouco. – Disse desdenhoso e com a voz arrastada. Seu sorriso de satisfação aumentava cada vez mais ao perceber o quão irritada ela ia ficando a cada palavra que ele dizia.

- Em primeiro lugar, Malfoy, eu não sou morta de fome e tenho fartura na minha casa sim. E segundo, eu não estou roubando comida escondida eu estou... – Ela parou e mordeu o lábio inferior de leve. Não iria admitir para Malfoy que estava fazendo biscoitinhos de bichinhos para levar pra Harry no treino de amanhã.

- Está fazendo o que Weasley? Ah, deixe-me adivinhar... alguns biscoitinhos para o seu namorado Testa-Rachada-Potter? – Ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão e ele desatou a rir. – Você é realmente tão estúpida assim? Você não percebe que ele não te quer? Ele te chutou bonito e todos sabem disso. E você continua correndo atrás desse imbecil? – Draco gargalhava da situação dela e a sua risada ecoava na cozinha. Gina se sentia horrível passando por aquela humilhação, mas não conseguia responder. – Acorda garota, ele, no mínimo, está se amassando com outra enquanto você esta aqui cozinhando. Ou você realmente acredita que ele vai ficar na seca?

Draco sabia que ela deveria estar considerando seriamente cada uma das acusações. Ela estava olhando para o chão em total silêncio por todo o tempo em que ele ria e falava tudo aquilo para ela. Se a garota não se importasse, teria respondido alguma coisa ou, no mínimo, tentado azará-lo. Mas não, ela ficou quieta.

- Malfoy... Você é um maldito sonserino estúpido, mesquinho, idiota, que se acha o maioral mesmo que todos nós saibamos que você não tem mais nada. Sim Malfoy, eu sei de toda a sua "trágica história". – ela disse as duas últimas palavras com tom de sentimentalismo forçado na voz – e não sinto a mínima pena por você. Você mais do que merece tudo o que lhe aconteceu por ser a pessoa que és. E se me der licença, eu vou terminar meus biscoitos sim, porque eu ainda tenho a certeza de que existem pessoas nesse mundo que se preocupam comigo, ao contrário de você, que não tem ninguém! – Ela estava quase gritando no final. Sabia que isso iria abalar a pose superior do garoto, mas não sabia que ele iria ficar tão irritado.

Draco viu-se rapidamente colocando as mãos em volta do pescoço de Gina. Ela ficou paralisada, com os olhos arregalados de pavor, e colocou as suas próprias mãos sobre as dele, tentando puxá-las, em vão. Apertando o pescoço delicado da garota com força, ele disse em tom baixo e ameaçador no ouvido dela:

- Você acha que sabe de tudo, mas não sabe de nada do que eu passei ou estou passando. Se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado com o que falava perto de mim. E se eu descobrir que você contou alguma coisa, do mínimo que você se gaba de saber, para alguém, eu não me importarei nem um pouco em terminar esse serviço. – Ele apertou mais o pescoço dela, representando o serviço inacabado. Ela estava ficando realmente sem ar.

- Ma... Malfoy... – Seus olhos já estavam revirando, mas Draco parecia não notar. Estava tomado por uma raiva incrível, e não conseguia soltá-la.

Virgínia havia tocado no pior assunto possível e, do mesmo jeito que ela estava cogitando as ameaças do loiro em relação a Harry, ele também estava considerando as acusações contra ele mesmo. Mas não iria tolerar ouvi-las de uma Weasley imunda.

A garota ficou mole de repente e Draco, finalmente se tocando do que estava fazendo, soltou-a. Ela ia tombar com tudo no chão, mas ele a amparou, mais por reflexo do que por se importar com ela, claro. Ele a havia feito desmaiar por falta de ar. Xingou-se imensamente por isso. Iria, com certeza, acabar em uma detenção feia, além de perder grande parte dos seus créditos de "bom moço", se deixasse ela ali no chão da cozinha. Afinal, ela acordaria e correria para a McGonagall contar o que aconteceu, tendo todos os elfos domésticos como testemunhas.

Deu tapinhas no rosto da garota pra ver se ela acordava. Nada. Checou o pulso e a respiração, mas estes estavam normais. _"Idiota!". X_ingava-se internamente por não ter parado antes. O que faria com ela agora?

- Puta que pariu, tinha que ser uma droga de uma coelha estúpida pra me deixar mais irritado. Merda! – Falava sozinho pela cozinha. A fome já havia passado e agora tentava pensar em algum plano.

**Xxx**

**N/B:** Genteee... Esse capítulo ficou d+ né? O que será que o Draco vai fazer com a Gina desmaiada em seus braços? Acho que a Mandy merece muuuuitas reviews, principalmente pra ela postar logo, né? Beijooooos

**N/A: **Oooooi! =D  
Depois de um longo tempo sem atualizar, aqui estou eu! *leitoras celebram ao fundo*  
Maaas, a parte ruim disso é que eu postei sem ter o próximo capitulo pronto, porque me senti muito mal ficando sem postar esse tempo todo mesmo com as 10 reviews que eu pedi então postei de uma vez.  
Enfim, adorei muuuito todas as reviews e espero que vocês não tenham desistido '  
Agora comecou o segundo semestre aqui da minha escola no Canadá e as coisas tão ficando apertadas, daqui exatos 5 meses a escola acaba e aí é formatura! Conseguem imaginar isso? Eu to enlouquecendo! Então já aviso que o capitulo 4 tambem vai demorar um bocadinho.  
Em compensacao, mandei pra Tati minha beta (que tá escrevendo muitas fics MARAVILHOSAS que eu estou acompanhando sim e ainda tenho que lembrar de deixar mais reviews pra ela ') uma nova one shot medieval NC e quem se interessar fique ligada (nuss, que coisa de Globo) que logo logo vai estar aqui pra vocês lerem ;)  
Então é isso né?  
Beijooooos gente!

Obs.: não vou comentar cada review, mas agradeco de coração a todas voces! ;*


	4. Fazendo Acordos

**Capítulo 4 - Fazendo acordos**

- Enervate. Weasley, acorde.

Ele não tinha muitas opções. Aquele plano teria que dar certo. Na verdade era até mesmo plausível, mas o difícil seria fazê-la colaborar. Teria que chegar a algum tipo de acordo com a garota e pelo pouco que a conhecia, sabia que não seria nem um pouco fácil convence-la a concordar com ele. Gina lentamente abriu os olhos e por alguns segundos encarou o garoto com uma expressão calma. De repente a cena de minutos atrás passou por sua cabeça e ela logo fechou a cara e se desvinlhicou dos braços do garoto, que pareciam ainda carrega-la desde a queda após ter desmaiado.

- Me larga seu cretino!

- Acredite, Weasley, também não me agrada estar tendo contato com você no geral. - Draco respondeu revirando os olhos e levantando-se. - Mas infelizmente receio que ainda terei que passar mais tempo do que eu gostaria aqui com você.

- Como é que é? Nos seus sonhos Malfoy, pois acabo de lembrar que eu tenho um importante encontro com a diretora e acredito que ele será muito bem aproveitado para deixá-la a par do tipo de pessoa que ela deixou voltar a Hogwarts! - Gina mal terminara de falar e correra em disparada para a porta, mas Draco já havia previsto a ação da garota e lançara um feitiço para trancá-la. - Você acha mesmo que pode me trancar aqui tão fácil assim?

- Na verdade sim, pois creio que está sem a sua varinha, Weasley. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios enquanto brincava com a varinha da garota em uma das mãos.

- Como... Como você - Ela dizia enquanto ainda checava os bolsos em suas vestes se assegurando de que não era nenhum truque. - Me devolva agora, sua doninha assassina!

- Hey, você está viva, infelizmente, não me acuse do que eu não sou! E se você quiser sair daqui tão rápido quanto eu quero, é melhor me ouvir, você não está em posição para discutir comigo, coelha. - Draco sentou-se em uma cadeira de forma relaxada e conformada apoiando o cotovelo na mesa ao lado e a cabeça na mão.

Gina parecia a ponto de explodir, mas após alguns segundos tentando arquitetar qualquer plano para passar por cima da situação, percebeu que seria inútil e, cruzando os braços, acenou com a cabeça em forma de aceitação esperando para ouvir a proposta.

- Ótimo. Vamos deixar algo claro, para começo de conversa: eu não tenho a mínima vontade de sujar minhas mãos com o sangue de ninguém Weasley, muito menos o seu.

- Até onde eu saiba uma maldição imperdoável não deixaria nenhum resíduo de sangue para contar a história. - Ela interrompeu de forma seca. Ele preferiu ignorar.

- Minha proposta é simples. Ou você promete ficar de bico calado sobre o que aconteceu aqui, ou diga adeus à sua varinha e à sua memória.- Ele olhou diretamente para ela enquanto ameaçava quebrar a varinha da garota com um sorriso de divertimento que deixava escapar sua satisfação. - Veja bem, estou lhe dando opções, não sou um bom menino? Eu poderia ter simplesmente apagado sua memória enquanto estava desmaiada e ido embora, não? - Na verdade ele nem havia pensado nisso, toda a parte de apagar a memória da garota apareceu em sua cabeça de repente e agora se sentia até mesmo um tanto estúpido por não ter pensado nisso logo.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota Malfoy? Eu jamais perderia a oportunidade de contar a diretora que você ainda está "extremamente afetado por tudo o que lhe aconteceu e não esta apto para conviver socialmente sem sair estrangulando qualquer um que lhe ofenda" - Retrucou a garota com uma falsa ironia ao final da frase. - Me dê motivos melhores para não falar nada.

- Weasley, acorda, você nem com sua varinha está! O que pretende fazer, ficar trancada na cozinha comigo até os elfos acordarem e nos descobrirem aqui?

- Exatamente. - Disse ela esboçando um sorriso de quem está armando algo. - Podemos ficar aqui a noite inteira até você me dar algum bom motivo para ficar calada e se você não der, terá que dar diferentes motivos para outra pessoa muito acima de mim para poder continuar sob proteção da escola.

_Merda._ A garota tinha razão nesse ponto. Ela estaria em vantagem se o pegassem ali e o vissem em porte da varinha dela e ainda com a história do desmaio. Sem falar que ela ainda tinha o direito de permanecer fora do quarto até mais tarde por ser monitora, ele tinha apenas o quarto. Fez uma anotação mental para na próxima oportunidade falar com o professor Slughorn sobre ser realmente monitor.

- Ok, Weasley. Você ganhou. Me diga o que você quer, vamos, não deve ser nada tão difícil. Se quiser dinheiro para comprar roupas melhores ou mandar para sua família não morrer de fome, eu posso arranjar facilmente, mas eu teria que ir no meu quarto primeiro e...

**PAFT!**

Por apenas milésimos de segundos em que Draco fechara os olhos enquanto falava, Gina avançou na direção dele e depositara um belo e estalado tapa na bochecha esquerda do garoto. Ele olhou estupefato para ela e lentamente passou a mão no local que agora ardia. Aproveitando o momento, Gina, rápida como uma gata, arrancou sua própria varinha das mãos do garoto fazendo com que o mesmo tentasse se levantar por reflexo, mas fora impedido pela rapidez da garota, de novo, que agora apontava a varinha para seu pescoço.

- Primeiro de tudo Malfoy: eu **nunca** me rebaixaria a ponto de pedir nem um tipo de favor para você, muito menos dinheiro. Segundo: pela milésima e última vez eu repito que ninguém morre de fome na minha família e se você ousar insinuar isso de novo, teremos grandes problemas em manter segredo sobre o fato de você ter praticamente me estrangulado esta noite. Terceiro: eu não sei que tipo de acordo com você seria bom o suficiente para me manter calada sobre seus instintos assassinos, mas quando eu me decidir eu darei um jeito de lhe informar. Até lá espero que você pense duas vezes antes de insultar a mim, minha família ou meus amigos, pois um deslize e eu corro para a sala da McGonagoll, entendeu?

Gina soltou tudo de uma vez, quase atropelando as palavra, mas sua voz era apenas um sussurro seco e rígido, até porque eles estavam tão próximos que apenas o mais leve sussurro já era suficiente. Draco tentara interrompe-la, mas ela não deixara nenhuma brecha além de aumentar a pressão da varinha no pescoço pálido do loiro a cada tentativa, obrigando-o a ouvir-la até o final e sustentar o olhar. Depois de poucos segundos refletindo, Draco deu-se por vencido. Não acreditava que estava sendo humilhado por uma Weasley. Primeiro um tapa e logo depois sendo ameaçado e sem poder revidar. _Merda, merda, merda! Por que eu não comi algo na hora do jantar! Merda!_

- Ótimo, Weasley, você venceu, satisfeita? - Falou entre-dentes e olhando para baixo, fechando os pulsos em forma de conter a vontade de enforca-la pra valer. - Pode tirar essa sua maldita varinha do meu pescoço, coe...- Ela realmente falara sério quanto aos insultos, mal ele iniciara o xingamento e ela já estava pressionando mais a varinha contra a sua pele. - Digo, Weasley.

- Na verdade ainda não estou completamente satisfeita, _doninha albina_, mas quando me decidir do que eu vou realmente pedir em troca pelo meu silêncio para me contentar, eu darei um jeito de lhe informar com antecedência. Agora me dê sua varinha.

- O que? Você pirou, garota? - _Era só o que me faltava mesmo!_

- Você me ouviu, Malfoy, e largue de ser idiota, eu não vou manter sua varinha ou quebrá-la nem nada do tipo, só quero ter certeza de que enquanto eu vou embora daqui primeiro você não vai me atacar pelas costas. - Disse ela simplesmente, estendendo a mão para o garoto com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

Revoltado e desejando acordar a qualquer momento desse pesadelo o garoto entregou sua varinha de má vontade, simplesmente porque estava cansado demais para discutir. A garota abriu mais o sorriso e saiu andando sem se preocupar em olhar para atrás até a porta. Destrancou-a com um feitiço e virou-se para o garoto que agora estava sentado com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Sabe Malfoy, foi interessante fazer um "acordo" com você. Aguarde pela minha exigência final, prometo que não será algo tão difícil. Na verdade, quem sabe se você for um menino bem comportado eu até mesmo esqueça deste último detalhe. Tenha uma boa noite. - Dizendo isso, jogou a varinha do garoto no chão e fez seu caminho para o corredor dos monitores.

O corredor dos monitores fora magicamente estruturado para que todas as portas de todos os 24 quartos individuais de cada monitor - um garoto e uma garota de cada Casa para cada ano a partir do quinto - fossem conectadas a ele, incluindo mais uma porta dupla bem maior que levava para o Salão Comunal dos monitores, decorada com as cores de cada casa e onde as reuniões aconteciam.

Draco permanecera sentado naquela posição refletindo por mais alguns minutos. Não conseguia acreditar que passara por tão grande humilhação por causa daquela Weasley fêmea irritante. Tinha que pensar em um jeito de se vingar, mas como depois das imposições dela? Qualquer passo que desse que ofende-se a ela ou aos seus amiguinhos idiotas seria motivo para que ela contasse a sua versão de como o "super desequilibrado Malfoy quase a matou quando ela inocentemente preparava alguns biscoitos para o namoradinho". _Espera. É isso!_

Seu olhar brilhou de forma maliciosa ao pousar sobre a lata de biscoitos que a garota havia esquecido na bancada antes de ir embora. Levantou-se e pegou sua varinha enquanto formulava um plano em sua cabeça e ao chegar em um bom o bastante, direcionou-se para o balcão e a fim de colocar, literalmente, as "mãos na massa".

**xXx**

**N/A:** Ahnn... Oi? Será que alguém ainda vai ler isso depois de tanto tempo abandonada?

Desculpa gente, mas eu realmente estava sem nenhuma idéia e ainda por cima me sentia desmotivada para escrever qualquer coisa sem poder digitar decentemente com acentos e cedilhas e tudo o mais, e só hoje, literalmente HOJE, eu descobri como se faz isso e então me animei e de repente voltou originalidade, voltou tudo.

Espero que alguém ainda leia, pois eu realmente não quero abandonar essa Fic, mas eu não vou mais estabelecer número de reviews assim como não vou deixar uma data média de quando virão os próximos capítulos porque minha vida anda como uma caixinha de surpresas e eu realmente não sei o que pode acontecer, infelizmente. =/

Beijos para todos os que lerem e se deixarem reviews como motivação, elas serão sempre muito bem vindas, mas não vou estabelecer número mínimo. :)

Até a próxima! ;**


End file.
